


So much the better

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, dominant!Alec, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after I saw this http://cassandrajp.tumblr.com/post/85249315166/so-after-my-previous-post-link-i-showed-the I immediately had to write a fanfic about it. Because dominant!Alec is pretty great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much the better

Looking at Alec, and how he acted—shy and flustered around men, around Magnus—you’d think he’d be submissive and docile in the bedroom. That was what Magnus had thought, what he’d assumed. And while Alec certainly did like receiving—especially at first—he was finding out more and more about his surprisingly dominant side.

Like now, for example, when Magnus was tied up with intricately knotted red cords, his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied up, too, as he knelt on the bed. 

At first Alec had just pinned his hands down, but when Magnus had suggested something a little more substantial than that—although Alec’s strength was formidable—Alec had jumped on it. Magnus supposed maybe being closeted for so long had made him sexually frustrated, or maybe it was just that he liked dominating things (as he easily dispatched demons), or maybe it didn’t really matter, because Alec was licking and biting his collarbone hard, gripping his torso and grinding his erection into Magnus’s ass. 

“You’re gonna do exactly as I say, or you’ll be punished,” Alec warned in a low voice. Magnus would have previously thought such a statement coming from Alec might be cute in a way, but now it sent shivers of desire up his spine. 

“As you say,” he replied. Alec roughly grabbed him through his pants and Magnus had a sharp intake of breath. 

“Move back to the headboard,” Alec commanded. Magnus scooted back. “Now,” he added, “I’m going to suck you off, and you’re not going to make _any_ noise until I say so.” Magnus nodded, slightly hesitantly. 

Alec undid his pants and pushed them down partway, sucking for all he was worth, using his hands too and occasionally stroking his balls. “Alec—” Magnus gasped, unable to help himself.

Alec abruptly stopped. “What did you say?” he asked threateningly. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said softly. 

“Well, that’s too bad,” Alec said, and bent down again, using a little teeth this time. Magnus hissed. Alec never did enough to really hurt him, though, and again started sucking gently. Magnus bit his lip hard to keep from moaning. After a particularly skilled move, he did a little cough-slash-grunt, but Alec didn’t seem to mind that at least. He paused instead, saying, “you can make noise now,” and when he started again, even more fervently than before, he moaned loudly in relief. 

“Alec—God—you’re really too good at this,” he sighed, throwing his head back. Alec stopped again, carefully undoing the ties around his legs. 

“Take off your pants,” he instructed. Since Magnus was tied up and magic was easier anyway, he snapped his fingers and they appeared on the other side of the room. 

“Turn over,” Alec instructed next, and Magnus did as he was told. “You’re not allowed to make any noise until I say so again,” he added, and started licking his hole. Even though Magnus didn’t make any noise—this part was somewhat easier—Alec still bit down on his ass. 

“What was that for?” he asked accusingly. 

“I wanted to do it,” Alec replied without remorse. “Also, you talked when you shouldn’t have.” 

“That’s hardly fair,” Magnus argued.

“What a shame,” Alec said, not sounding the least bit sad about it. He slicked up two fingers and savagely pushed them into Magnus, pushing forward roughly. Magnus couldn’t help crying out a little. 

“Did I say you could speak, warlock?” Alec asked. 

“No,” he admitted. 

“I’ll go easy on you this time,” Alec said with a smirk. He put some lube on himself and slowly pushed in, sighing. Then he started moving, slowly—too slowly. 

“A-lec,” Magnus whined. 

“What? Did you want something, downworlder?” Alec asked, almost stopping completely.

“Yes, actually,” Magnus said. “I would very much like for you to slam that pretty cock of yours into me until I forget which way is up.” 

The one infuriating thing about Magnus was he wasn’t shy about saying what he wanted.

“I still didn’t say you could talk.”

“Oh, come on, this has got to be hard for you, too.” 

“A little,” Alec said. “Though with this stamina rune, maybe I could go all night…” Magnus growled low in his throat. 

“Though maybe…if you asked me _really_ nicely, I’d consider your request,” Alec said, relishing this. 

“I already asked you really nicely. So would you pretty-pretty-please, with the angel Raziel on top, slam that pretty cock of yours into me? Right now?” In addition to needing to get off right now, his hands were starting to cramp up. 

“Well,” Alec said languidly, “If you insist…” and he did start slamming into Magnus with all the speed a stamina rune warranted, not to mention all his other Shadowhunter abilities. Magnus didn’t have time to make any more noise as he was coming almost immediately, coming so hard he pretty much did forget what way was up as all thoughts fled his brain. Alec relentlessly kept going until he found his own release, fingers digging into Magnus’s hips as he stilled, panting.

No, you’d never guess Alec liked being dominant in the bedroom, Magnus thought. But so much the better for him that no one else did.


End file.
